


Casual kisses

by Orangetornado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeonghan's insane cuz comedy, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado/pseuds/Orangetornado
Summary: Just a bit of Jeonghan antics





	Casual kisses

~The point of view of Choi coups~

Leading 12 members is definitely a tough job. Everyone has different opinions and ideas and to somehow compromise them to inform our managers takes a lot of effort. Plus, there's the need to keep everyone satisfied. But all that aside, I love every moment I have with these guys. We're more like an insanely large family rather than a band. However, it would be nice if we behaved more like a family.  
It's night time and everyone was just kinda sticking to themselves. Reading a book, on a phone, playing a video game, eating a snack, anything really, just... by themselves. It gave a slightly cold atmosphere when no one was really interacting with eachother.  
"Hey, Wonwoo, give me a hug." Jun said with his arms outstretched.  
Wonwoo just waved his hand towards Jun dismissively. "Nah, not now." he responded in a deadpan tone.  
"Yah, guys, don't you think it would be nice if we talked to eachother more?" I suggested. I was starting to get tired of this attitude. I'd like to see the kids getting along.  
Chan yawned and stretched his arms while getting up from the floor. "Ah, no thanks. I'm tired now. Going to bed."  
"Oh no you're not!" Jeonghan suddenly yelled, startling everyone.  
"W-whats's going on hyung?" Soonyoung asked, slightly scared by Jeonghans expression.  
"I've had enough of this!" Jeonghan continued. "How can we call ourselves a family if you're all just gonna ignore eachother? You're acting like strangers. We need to be bonding like a family."  
So it seemed Hannie was even more affected by this than me. That's sweet. Just as I was about to put an arm around his shoulders, he continued.  
"So from now on, every one of you will give me a kiss goodnight."  
I paused. So did everyone. What is he saying?!  
"Um, isn't that a bit-" Wonwoo started before Jeonghan cut him off.  
"Nope, there's no getting out if this. Starting from the maknae onwards. Come here baby, give your eomma a kiss." he said while gesturing for Chan to come over.  
Chan looked bewildered. He looked from side to side, to see if anyone could help him, but everyone was a little too scared to oppose to Jeonghan. "But hyung... R-right now?"  
"KISS YOUR EOMMA!"  
Shocked, Chan hurried over to Jeonghan and gave him a quick peck on the lips then blushed furiously.  
Jeonghan smiled, satisfied, then ruffled Chans hair. "Goodnight Channie."  
Chan nodded slowly and shuffled off to his room, baffled by what he just did.  
Jeonghan looked back out to the rest of the members. "Alright, Vernon, you're next, give me a kiss."  
Vernon nervously looked to Seungkwan. Seungkwan just chuckled and nudged Vernon forward. He awkwardly walked up to Jeonghan and gave him a quick kiss like Chan, and was off to his room.  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jeonghan was actually making all the kids kiss him. I watched as Seungkwan didn't seem too perturbed by this and confidently kissed Jeonghan with a smile.  
Minghao was shy and, with a light blush, leaned in slowly to Jeonghan and kissed him softly before hurriedly scurrying off to his room. Okay, that was honestly the sweetest kiss I've ever seen in my life. But that doesn't change how ridiculous the situation is.  
I observed in awe as Mingyu had to bend downwards to kiss him, then chuckled afterwards.  
Seokmin seemed excited about this, as he bounced towards Jeonghan and gave him a hug around the waist while giving him a kiss.  
Jihoon looked reluctant, but stood on his tip toes anyway. Jeonghan lifted him off the floor so Jihoon could quickly peck him on the lips. That was cute.  
Wonwoo gave a look like he couldn't believe what he was about to do, shook his head, then kissed Jeonghan.  
Soonyoung gave a toothy smile, displaying his chubby cheeks, then giggled after giving Jeonghan a kiss.  
"Finally!" Jun said. So he'd been waiting for this? He put an arm around Jeonghans waist then pulled him in for a kiss. Well, we all know Jun's a romantic one.  
Joshua had been sitting on the couch with an amused expression. He shook his head and laughed. "You really just did that..."  
"Yep." Jeonghan said proudly. "Hey and just because we're the same age, doesn't make you any less my child. Come here."  
Joshua rolled his eyes but took Jeonghans chin between his finger and thumb and kissed him briefly. "You're insane." he called out as he left the room.  
"I know." Jeonghan called back.  
It was only the two of us left in the living room. Jeonghan sighed in contentment. I was speechless at the events that had just occurred.  
"Y-you... You just... You're-"  
"Crazy? Exactly!" Then he started laughing silently, shoulders bobbing up and down, which made him look even more insane. To the point where I even worry about him.  
"All the kids must think I'm crazy by now, and on that mutual thought, they'll be bonding just fine. Sometimes you gotta go the extra mile to make some progress." he explained proudly. He really did all this just so everyone would find him crazy, and have something to bond over. Well, I have to commend him on his efforts. But seriously, how did he get every single member to kiss him just like that?  
"How...did you do that?"  
He shrugged. "I have my charms. I mean, I get you to kiss me all the time, right." he wove his arms around my neck and brought our faces close. "But of course, with you being my wife, our kisses are a little different than with the kids."  
"Wife? I thought I was the husband."  
"Who cares." Then he heald my face in his hands and pressed a kiss to my lips. But before I could enjoy it, realisation hit. I pulled back.  
"Yah! Hannie! You might be okay with kissing all the members, but me, not so much. Knowing all the contact your lips had just been through, I don't think I'll be kissing you tonight.  
"Aw, Cheollie, you know I'm irresistible though."  
I sighed, knowing he was probably right and that I was probably going to end up indirectly kissing every member of seventeen tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
